Never Forget
by humanoidaspect
Summary: Relationships are never easy, and it's hard to understand why unless you're living it yourself. Alex Shelley/Rosa Mendes oneshot.


**A/N: I do not own Alex Shelley OR Rosa Mendes. Or even Alberto Del Rio. If I did, I'd probably make them dance or something. It'd be funny to me. Anyways, this story also has cussing in it, along with mildly creepy Del Rio. Also, this story was written for a pair of my friends which is where this odd pairing came from. I've recently fallen in love Rolex as well! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

Separation is never an easy thing, not for anybody. But especially not for a couple seemingly in full bliss. Their relationship was never an easy task, the fact that Rosa seemed to travel much more than Alex was one of the big things. They tried to get together on their days off, but usually their schedules criss crossed. But yet, they still stayed together and seemed to flourish. Another fact that was considered a large issue is that they worked for two different companies, Rosa in the biggest one in the world, WWE, and Alex in the second, TNA. Facing many looks from their peers, having people think they were just using each other for information on the others company, and just pure jealousy from others.

But now, it was one of those lucky days where both of them had a day off. They had spent the morning cuddling in bed, relishing in the fact they were finally together after nearly three weeks apart. As they softly spoke with each other, they knew they needed to have a serious talk. Trying to put it off for the longest amount of time possible, Alex was the first one out of bed. Rosa giggled softly, and said "Where you going, Lex?"

Alex grinned back at her after he turned around and said, "I'm just going to cook you breakfast, then you're going to get ready and we're going out on a long day at Universal. No ifs, ands or buts. You're doing it."

Shooting him a fake glare, Rosa hmmph'd before finally agreeing. It seemed as if they'd have a great day, together at last.

All in all, their day had been perfect. Rides, laughing, kissing and just general goofing around made everything completely better. As they allowed the night to end, they sat on the couch in Rosa's apartment. Alex smiled, and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in a large hug. He couldn't help but love her.. but something was off.

"Rosa, you know we need to talk right?"

"Lex, not now. I just want to take in this moment. I want to be happy for right now Alex."

With a groan, Alex pulled her up so she was straddling room grew silent, and the normally vibrant couple seemed somber.

"Rosa -"

"Alex, I love you. I.. just wanted you to know that." said Rosa, looking away.

Alex's face dropped immediately, and the next words from his mouth would break Rosa's heart.

"But, I think that we need to.. cool it down, I guess you could say."

The Latina girl paled considerably. This was her biggest fear, that he would end up rejecting her. However, before Alex could explain further, Rosa shot up off his lap and looked at him.

"Get out. Now." she hissed, trying to hold in her tears until he left.

"Rosa, you're my spice rack, just let me explain what I mean an-"

"Get the fuck out of my apartment. Never come back. Don't call me, just don't. Get out."

Looking defeated, Alex rose from the couch. As he opened his mouth again, she shushed him and pointed to the door. Alex opened the door slowly, and before he walked out, he turned around and said, "Rosa, I love you too." before slamming it shut. Within seconds, Rosa was on the floor curled up and in tears. Never would she want to be hurt like that again.

* * *

><p>Six months had gone by. Absolutely no calls, no text messages, emails, or even snail mail. Alex had done as he was told, he had left her alone. Rosa had changed in those past months. Dying her blonde locks to brown, then back to black, she seemed to be completely out of it compared to the spicy, energetic woman she used to be. She missed Alex, but her pride had her staying away. However, she had another problem. One involving a very creepy Alberto Del Rio.<p>

One evening, she sat in catering along with Del Rio, and he kept asking her out, something he'd do nearly four times a week.

"Come on, R-r-r-rosa, you know you'd have such fun with me." he said, with a sick smirk.

"No Alberto. I don't like you like that." Rosa said with a steely glare before walking away.

Alberto watched her leave and enjoyed it, his eyes staying on her butt as he licked his lips. He mumbled something to himself that only he and someone in the shadows could hear. And the person in the shadows was not a very happy individual.

Rosa was glad the day was over. It was supposed to have been her and Alex's eleven month anniversary that night, and she was ready to just go home and cry. Everyone seemed to be buzzing with news, but because Rosa had been quite sullen and anti-social, no one seemed to give her the biggest news to rock the wrestling world in years. Second rate company TNA had been finally bought out by the WWE. They were allowed to keep their show and roster, but WWE now held the contracts. Any star could be transferred to any show, or if they wished, they could be let out of their contracts to pursue other endeavors.

With a sigh, Rosa picked up her gym bag and turned around coming face to face with the one man she didn't want to ever see, Alberto Del Rio.

"What do you want? I was just about to leave and I'm quite tired, so.." Rosa said, before being cut off. Alberto pushed his lips to hers and she automatically pushed him away.

"What in the fuck was that?" she spat, glaring towards the Latino in the room. He smiled at her, showing his pearly white teeth.

"I'm just giving you what you want Rosa." he said, and something flashed through his eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Del Rio. I've told you, I don't like you like that."

"But yet, I don't believe you. It is my destiny to become World Heavyweight Champion, and it is your destiny to become mine." he said, as he took steps closer and closer to her. Rosa was eventually backed up against the wall, and she could smell Del Rio's breath.

"Yours? I'm not a piece of property. You can't own me."

Alberto pressed himself against her, and she whimpered out of fear. He let out a throaty laugh, and said,

"It's looks af if I already do."

"P-please Alberto. Don't do anything you'll r-regret." she cried, finally allowing tears to spill.

"Regret Rosa? I regret nothing. The only thing I'm close to regretting is the fact that I couldn't have you sooner, you little spice rack."

"Only I can call her that." another voice came from the now opened doorway. Rosa was shocked. There stood her former beau, Alex Shelley.

"Alex?" Rosa said, seeming shocked.

"You mean the man who left you Rosa? The one who didn't care?" said Alberto with a pointed look.

"Wait, how did you know about him? I never told anyone.." said Rosa as she stared at Alberto.

Alberto seemed at a loss for words until Alex spoke up.

"Tell her how long you've been creeping on her Alberto. How many months has it been? Tell her."

"No." he mumbled, finally backing away.

"Fucking tell her, or I will. I found your little journal Del Rio. You've been doing this since before Rosa and I broke up. You're one sick motherfucker, you know that?" Alex said, sneering. Raising his head slowly, Alberto glared at Alex with the look of pure hatred in his eyes. He ran towards Alex and the two crashed to the floor, throwing punches and groaning at the pain they both felt.

Rosa was helpless as she watched, until she saw her dumbbells lying next to the gym bag. Sneaking across the room to grab the workout equipment, and by the time Rosa turned around, Alex was pressed up against the wall gasping for air as Del Rio choked him. Rosa moved almost gracefully towards him, swung twice once hitting him in the back, and the other on the head. Rio dropped as if he was a sack of potatoes. The two former lovers looked at each other before rushing towards each other for a bone crushing hug.

As the two were still enveloped in the hug, security came rushing in and found Del Rio on the floor knocked out cold. Eventually having to break apart, the two knew they'd have a long talk to go through as to why Alex was there, and how he knew about Del Rio's plans. However, the only time they could talk was hours after issuing statements, and telling friends they were okay.

Sitting in the hotel room together was the most awkward moments both had ever been through. They kept looking at each other, willing the other to speak first, until Rosa finally asked what had been on her mind all night.

"Why were you there, and how did you know about.. you know.."

"You haven't heard the news?"

".. What news?" Confusion flashed across Rosa's face and she frowned.

"WWE bought TNA. We're allowed to keep our show, and our contracts if we wish. However, we could get traded within the next few weeks of drafting. Or we were able to leave the company and try and find other places to work. You didn't know?"

"Alex, I haven't been the most .. social person since we.. you know. I just couldn't bring myself to deal with everyone's questions."

"That's not the spice rack I remember. Of course, the one I remember was blonde. But I happen to like you as a black haired beauty, just as much as that lovely brown hair you had for awhile."

"You've been watching me on TV?"

"Of course I have." Alex said while frowning. "Why would you think that I didn't?"

"I thought you forgot me."

"You told me to Rosa, but that doesn't mean I wanted to. I'd never forget you." he said as he looked away from her.

"Lex.. I still love you." Rosa said as she blushed bright red, ashamed that she would even tell him that.

Alex looked shocked for a moment, as if he couldn't believe she'd still love him after all this time. But the truth was, he loved her too. And he needed to show her.

Looking deep into her eyes, Alex leaned down into the kiss. This kiss was different from their last one. Their last kiss was quick, soft. This one was full of unbridled passion. Six months of loneliness erupted from this kiss. And as Rosa ran her fingers through Alex's hair, they disappeared under the covers so they could end up proving their love for each other once more.


End file.
